DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) This core is designed to provide cost effective immunology research services to center investigators, serves as a repository for reagents such as hybridomas, and provides education in the use of educational techniques. The range of techniques provided includes preparation of monoclonal antibodies, protein analysis, flow cytometry (FACSCAN), purification of IELs and LPLs, T and B lymphocyte function assays, ELISA and RIAs, and assays of cytokines. The core has two locations. The primary location is at MGH east, where two benches and shared resources are dedicated to the center, and a second location at MGH is dedicated to monoclonal preparation. The core director is Dr. Allan Walker, with co directors Dr. Nagler-Anderson at MGH east and Dr. Takahashi at MGH. There is a 100% technician at MGH east whose primary work is to support flow cytometry and T and B cell assays, and a 50% technician at MGH to produce monoclonal antibodies.